


Did You Know?

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Alois finally opens his heart up for something serious.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Poor sweet Alois

"Alois? Honey?"

Alois goaned when he woke up. He waited for Canterbury to be home, but he said he was stuck at the office.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Wanna go out for coffee?"

It had been awhile since they went out, Alois was pleased to hear the suggestion.

"I'd love to, just let me out on a sweater, it's freezing."

He said tiredly, throwing on a sweater and brushing his teeth. Smiling at Canterbury when he walked out. Despite him complaining about how cold it was, he still chose to wear shorts and thigh high socks, they made him feel pretty. And he _was_ pretty. Ice blue eyes that could make anyone's heart ironically melt, golden hair that contrasted perfectly onto his porcelain skin. He was beautiful, really. Anyone would envy whoever Alois decided to settle down with.

He had a handful of partners. A girl named Elizabeth who annoyed him, a boy named Ciel who was too busy, a man named Soma who was too clingy. But now he had Canterbury. They had been dating for five months, which is much longer than any of his previous partners. He wasn't too clingy, gave him just the right amount of attention, and never bored him. He was a good boyfriend. Except maybe the fact that he'd get angry with Alois whenever he denied him sex- which was every time he asked. But none of that mattered, sounded like three pros and one con to him. The air was cold indeed as they walked to the coffee shop, Alois held Canterbury's hand for some warmth. And maybe also for a little affection. Canterbury didn't seem to mind, though. Giving his hand a little squeeze and offering a smile which Alois gladly returned. He could really see a future with this man. He made him happy, maybe they'd even get married. He could get all the sex he wanted if he married him, no doubt. Alois loved fantasizing about marrying him. They wouldn't even have a formal wedding, just a party after they told everyone. Alois smiling ear to ear because he had chosen him to spend the rest of his life with. He was smiling outside of his fantasy as well

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking."

He said honestly. Alois really did love him. He hadn't loved anyone in a very long time. That Ciel boy was the closest thing to love he felt, but now he'd describe it as a great fondness. _This_ felt right. Like something that could last. When they walked into the coffee shop Canterbury told Alois to grab a seat, that he'd surprise him with a drink. Alois picked a couch in the corner, it was warm and cozy, exactly where you'd want to be on a cold day such as this. It was almost Christmas, he wanted to know what Canterbury wanted so he could get it for him.

"I ordered you an iced mocha, I know you love it."

Canterbury told him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He smiled and looked at him with an appreciative look in his eyes.

"Thank you, C.B., I appreciate it very much."

He sighed in content when an arm made it's way around his shoulders. He leaned onto Canterbury's chest, listening to his heartbeat, smelling his cologne. Once a barista came by she awkwardly looked at Canterbury. She had long lavender hair, caramel skin, and if we're being honest here, _huge_ boobs. Like an unnecessary amount of boob. She handed them the drinks and Canterbury let out a quiet "thanks, Hannah." before she left. She wasn't wearing a name tag.

"You know, Canterbury, I had never let anyone close enough to make me feel the way I do right now with you."

"Alois-"

"No, let me finish. You're a good man, Canterbury. I mean- you're keeping me as your boyfriend. Nobody can say that they've had me for as long as you have."

"Alois, please-"

"I'm almost done, Jesus. What I'm saying is, I'm really happy with you. And I love you and I can honestly say to you that I can see a future with you in it. I hope that one day you might choose me to be your husband. Now, is there something you wanted to say?"

Canterbury looked almost devastated.

"Alois, I've been careless..."

The young blond put his hand on his boyfriends shoulder, trying to console him.

"Whatever happened, you can tell me."

He took a deep breath

"I haven't been truthful as of late. For the past month I haven't been working late. Alois I've... I've been sleeping with someone else. I care about you so much, I can't even believe that I-"

" _Who?"_

He asked through closed teeth. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"What?"

" _Who was. it?"_

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Her name is Hannah...Hannah Annafellows."

"You...You stupid fucking asshole!"

Alois sneered, he was still hurtful even when he was sobbing.

"I can't _fucking_ believe you! You said you were working late!"

He was making a scene. Everyone was staring at him. Canterbury pulled him outside and to the corner of the street, near an ally so they wouldn't be as obvious.

"Alois I'm so sorry, you have to know I-"

"I don't _fucking care_! You're a damn idiot! Her? Really?  She has nothing that I do! Hell, she doesn't even have one of her fucking eyes!"

Canterbury just looked at him in shock

"And-and now you think its a good idea to tell me you cheated on _me_ , Alois Trancy, with the lowlife barista Hannah Annafellows?! At the coffee shop _she works at_?!"

He moved to cup Alois' face, an act he did so often, only to be shoved away.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me!"

Alois stared angrily at him until he left, it was then that he resumed crying. Ugly sobbing, more like. A tall man with glasses approached him with a frantic look in his eyes

"Ex-excuse me did you just say Hannah Annafellows?"


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need this.

The blond looked up and wiped his face

" _Yes_ , that whore has been fucking my boyfriend for the past _month_."

The man looked devastated.

"Hannah...Hannah is my girlfriend..."

His heart stopped

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess we both got screwed over, huh?"

He said through tears

"Yeah..."

The stranger was shaken when the young blond gave him a hug, crying into his jacket. He pressed Alois against the brick wall in the alley they stood in and cried into his hair.

"My name is Alois."

He hiccupped

"Claude."

He said plainly, still obviously crying.

"I fucking _hate_ them."

Alois sobbed.

"This can't be real..."

Claude could barely get the words out his mouth. His voice wavering with desire to stay strong, but ultimately failing.

"What are you gonna do? How are we supposed to be okay after this?"

Alois sighed before answering

"I'm gonna go home and lay down for the rest of my life."

Claude breathed in before being startled

" _Fuck_ , nevermind. I lived with him. I _can't_ go back."

"Maybe you could come...with me?"

Alois looked at him

"I mean, we both just found out we got cheated on. The company might be nice."

Alois accepted his offer. Walking as fast as they could so they were no longer in public. When he got to Claude's apartment he simply asked

"Where's your bed? I want to sleep forever."

Claude just led him to his bedroom, laying down with the blond boy. His breath hitched when Alois moved closer, nuzzling his face onto Claude's chest, crying softly. He carded his fingers through the soft blond locks, tears spilling from his eyes as well.

"H-how long were you two...?"

Alois' voice gave away.

"Two _years_."

Claude choked. Alois gasped

"Holy shit."

Now Claude was crying harder than Alois, he felt so fucking awful.

"And you?"

Alois took a breath

"Five months."

It felt less valid now that he knew how long Claude was loyal to that dumb bitch.

"That sucks. I'm really sorry."

"Can I..."

Claude looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get mad."

Alois said before kissing Claude softly, reveling in the attention. Claude kissed back, needing the closeness. Everything had crumbled around him, he wanted to live in this moment, to forget everything that had happened. He deepened the kiss, letting one hand slip down to Alois' waist, gripping it lightly. 

"I don't want to think."

Alois stated, panting softly.

"I'm on autopilot."

He gently nudged the blond boy so he was on top of him. Alois gasped again when Claude kissed him and unbottoned his shirt before pulling it off his shoulders, the young boy shuddering at the sudden coldness. The cold was quickly replaced, Claude pulling his own shirt off and reconnecting their lips. Alois had never had sex. He was so pissed that he saved himself for a person who threw him to the side. He needed this right now. He wiggled out of his shorts, letting them fall to the ground, dick half erect. Claude groaned and took his off as well before grabbing Alois' dick, jerking it to full hardness. He writhed on the sheets, squirming beneath the stronger man.

"D-do you want to...?"

" _Yes_."

Claude put three fingers in Alois' mouth, getting them wet before putting one in his tight, pink hole. So fucking tight, his dick shot out precum, so ready to fuck the willing boy below him. He slipped another finger in, kissing Alois' neck as he stretched him further. He put one more finger in and saw that the boy had tears running down his face, but he assumed it was because of everything that happened. He straightened his back, positioned himself in between the boys slender legs, and gripped his hips.

"Do you still want this?"

"Y-yes. Hurry up!"

He barked, urging Claude to go in. Once the head popped inside his whole face scrunched up, the raven haired man got about three inches in before he let out a small " _W-wait_." He stopped immediately and kissed Alois' neck until he told him he could move again. Another three inches before Alois asked to stop again. When he finally got those last two inches in his dick gave a hard twitch. Alois was whining over and over again, still in pain but his prostate was being pressed against with every breath he took.

" _Move_."

He demanded. Little king. Claude gave one slow but firm thrust, making the blond cry out beneath him. He was greatful for this. No thinking was needed, he was just focused on getting fucked. Claude was too, Alois felt so fucking good in that moment, he could fuck him forever if it kept her off his mind. He shouldn't think about her, but at the same time it aided him in not cumming right then. How could she take two years and throw it down the drain? He was gonna propose. Gonna marry her and get her anything she wanted. He blinked away tears and fucked into Alois harder. He grabbed the young blonds dick and beat him off again, seeing how precum coated the inside of his fist in no time at all, Alois' back arching up. When he came he did so with a shout, moaning out a loud " _oh_!" And spurting onto his own stomach. It didn't take long for Claude to cum inside Alois. How could he not? He was so cute, willing, but most of all, _tight_. When Claude pulled out the younger boy started crying again, and he did as well. Now that it was over they had to remember, relive all those moments. All those painful, painful moments. Alois hid his face in Claude's neck and sobbed.

"We shouldn't of done that."

Claude said huskily. Voice raw from all the crying.

"I _know_."

The blond responded. How were they supposed to be okay? This felt like their worlds were falling apart.

"Can we do it again?"

The blond asked.

"Yeah."


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get paid a visit.

Knocking came from the door. Claude scrambled to put on some pants, not caring about the rest. He wiped his face and walked towards the door, Alois following behind him timidly. When the door opened they were met with the sight they wanted the _least_.

"Leave."

Claude said, voice monotone, moving to shut the door. Canterbury held it open.

"Alois...?"

He asked, dumbfounded. His eyes shifted to the floor.

"Claude, can we _please_ talk about this?"

Hannah asked- no, _begged_. Claude just shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to you. You're not my girlfriend, not my friend, not _anything_."

He barked. So fucking mad. And she had the audacity to bring the man she cheated with? Who the _fuck_ was she? Canterbury spotted a bruise on Alois' neck.

"Holy _shit_ , you let him fuck you? I can't believe this, you _just_ met him! I dated you for _five months_ and you never once let me fuck you!"

Alois' face went red, cheeks wet with new tears.

"I was _saving_ myself! But because of you I realized that it's pointless. Everyone can seem like they're in love, you can never know their true intentions..."

Hannah looked horrified.

"C-claude... Tell me you didn't..."

"I _did_."

She cried.

"Say you still love me."

"I _don't_."

A lie, but he had to stay strong. She cried harder.

"Claude, I wasn't thinking! I was upset and you were gone and-"

"This is _not_ my fault. _You_ did this."

He growled.

"Is there anything I can do to get you back?"

She asked, so upset when Claude shook his head. Canterbury went to hug Alois, only to be shoved away.

"Alois please. I want to be with you. I want to marry you like you said. I want to treat you right and-"

Alois laughed

"You think you're going to get a single thing from me? After what you did? You threw me away, Canterbury. And now I'll do the same to you."

He was at a loss for words. Alois was stubborn, he knew that. But he figured he'd forgive him.

"Are you two gonna get out or am I gonna have to throw you out?"

Claude asked, putting an arm around Alois, seeing that he was upset. They hung their heads in shame and walked out of the doors, and out of their lives.

"You did the right thing."

Claude said, voice wavering. His back went against his wall and he slid down it, shoving his face in his hands before sobbing into them. He felt Alois climb in his lap, which he quickly hugged him.

"You did too, Claude."

They both cried, hugging each other tight.

"I'm glad that I don't have to go through this alone."

Alois stated.

"Me too."

It sucked so fucking much. All they wanted was for this to have never happened. Alois wanted Canterbury, wanted him to hug him and never let go. Claude wished he proposed so she wouldn't have cheated. But it was too late now. They couldn't turn back time and fix their mistakes, it was all happening. This was real. A few times Alois woke up and forgot that anything had ever happened, rolled over thinking Canterbury was beside him, only to see Claude and have all the memories rush back to him. Why did this have to happen? Alois was never too awful, he didn't deserve this. Claude didn't either. He was a good man, always provided for her and took her on plenty of dates. Her parents loved him. Wonder if her mom will ask where she is. Claude sighed and stopped crying so hard, choosing to focus on Alois who was hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey...breathe, okay? Gotta breathe."

Alois nodded and breathed in, holding his breath when he had to exhale instead of actually doing it. Claude grabbed his shoulders.

"Stop holding your breath."

He rushed his exhale, nodding vigorously, inhaling way _way_ too fast.

"That's not gonna help either, Alois. Try breathing in for seven seconds and exhaling for eleven."

He nodded and did what he was told, thankful for Claude helping him out. He didn't _have_ to deal with this but he _did_ anyway. He had a good heart.

"Th-th-ank you-u, Claude."

Claude nodded and pet Alois' hair, wanting him to calm down.

"You're a nice guy, Alois. He shouldn't have done that to you."

The blond nodded.

"You have a good heart. She shouldn't have betrayed you like that."

Claude sighed

"I would've done anything for her."

He stated.

"I know. You've taken care of me for the past couple weeks despite not even knowing me. You're too good. People don't deserve you."

It was true. Alois was comfortable with Claude event though his heart was hurting. Man, people sucked.

"You didn't tell me that that was your first time."

Alois stayed silent for a moment.

"Didn't think you'd do it if I told you."

"I wouldn't have."

Claude confirmed.

"...are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"No, what happened happened. I'm not gonna linger on it."

Alois smiled.

"Thank you."

He didn't want Claude to be mad at him. Claude knew in his heart that he'd make it so much more special if he knew. He'd be slower, ask how he was doing every three minutes, kiss him a thousand times. But like he said, what was done was done, they just had to move forward. Alois was scared. For the first time in so long he was going to be dealing with this heartache. He hated it, this is why he never wanted to get attached. Claude wasn't more scared than he was resentful. There was nothing that could be done. He'd call his parents and brother, tell them about the breakup, and leave it at that. Right now, he let himself focus on the blond in his lap, petting his hair as he regained the ability to breathe. Claude turned Alois' face and planted a kiss on his lips. Whether or not they had help, they just had to keep. moving. forward.


	4. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later.

Two months later they felt a lot better. Not healed, but definitely better. They slept close to eachother every night, talked every day, some people had mistaken them for a couple, they always laughed that off.

"You're a pretty good guy, Claude."

Alois declared.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

The blond smiled and hugged Claude. They were currently laying on his bed, having a lazy day. It was nice like this. Rain falling hard outside, cozy n warm inside, nothing to do but breathe in their surroundings. Alois grabbed Claude's hand, squeezing it tightly, which was returned. Claude kissed the blonds forehead, smiling when he blushed a little. He was at a slight loss for words when he was being pushed onto his back, Alois straddling his lap.

"Needy today?"

Claude asked, but _definitely_ didn't complain.

"Needy everyday. You _know_ that."

Claude laughed and spit into his own hand, slicking his cock up for Alois. Once all clothing was shed (they didn't have a lot to begin with) Alois reached behind himself, angling Claude's dick so he could sink down easily, breathing ragged when he did. Claude tipped his head back and shut his eyes tight, this was the first time Alois had ever rode him, first time _anyone_ has rode him in general. He was always the one to do the work, taking care of his partner religiously. Fuck, he had been missing out. The way he could just hold Alois' hips, buck up every so often, feel good without completely wearing himself out, it was _heavenly_. There was a good word to describe his time with Alois. No, maybe not the whole of it, but Alois himself. _Heavenly_. He groaned and bucked up again, nearly unseating the blond.

"C-calm down."

He demanded, Claude just chuckling and grabbing his hip tighter.

"So _good_ , Alois. This is the first time anyone has done this for me."

He panted, seeing Alois blush more. He almost wanted to flip him and fuck him into the mattress, but he decided to enjoy this. After all, he had no idea when the next time this might happen would be. Alois came untouched, he was good at that. Cum got all over Claude's chest, Alois moaned at the sight and shakily kept riding until Claude came inside him. Like he thought, _heavenly_. Moments like this, snuggled up with the blond, were exactly that.

"I'm kinda hungry,"

Alois started

"We should get some food."

Claude nodded in agreement.

"We should shower first."

Alois hummed with approval, knowing he'd go with. After the shower they felt refreshed, ready to go out.

"What do you think? Pizza?"

Claude asked, watching Alois get dressed.

"Yeah, pizza actually sounds really good."

Claude nodded and offered his hand, which Alois gladly accepted. They walked a few blocks, the blond was cold so Claude held him close to his chest until they arrived to their location. They ordered their drinks, Alois getting a Sunkist and Claude getting lemon water (he was a healthy guy, okay?).

"Thanks for taking me out."

Alois said quietly.

"Anytime, really."

Their waitress came to see them, asked them what they wanted.

"Pineapple."

They said at the same time. Alois' eyes lit up

" _Thank you_! Pineapple is _so good_ on pizza!"

Claude smiled and the waitress left, leaving them to their own conversation.

"Do you feel any better?"

Alois asked, clearly alluding to the whole ' _my ex girlfriend cheated on me with your ex boyfriend_ ' thing.

"Yes, actually. I'm still picking up the pieces, but I'm definitely better."

Alois smiled

"I'll help you put them together."

"You're perfect for the job."

Pizza was placed in front of them. Alois immediately stuffed his face with slice after slice.

"How about you?"

The blond looked up with confusion for a moment, then he remembered the conversation they were just having.

"I actually do feel a lot better. Like you, I'm still a bit hurt, but I'll be okay."

He was absolutely onehundered percent _heavenly_.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You've played a major role in my getting well. Thank you."

He was so kind.

"The same to you."

Claude would be mad that he only got two slices of the pizza he paid for if he didn't care for Alois so much. But he did, and he only smiled when he asked for dessert.

"How do you eat that much? I'm like triple your size and I don't even eat that much!"

Alois laughed.

"I love food, sue me."

"Maybe I will."

Alois ate a huge slice of cake, giving Claude exactly three bites before demolishing it.

"Thank you for everything, Claude."

"Stop thanking me, it's the least I can do."

He meant it. Alois has done more than he knew, Claude would've been way worse if not for the blond. Matter of a fact, would Hannah have ever come clean? Would he take her back? What if he never met Alois, the ray of sunshine himself? He didn't want to think about that.

"You're pretty special, Alois."

He smiled.

"I love you."

Alois could've gotten whiplash.

" _What_?"

Claude's face went pale.

" _Shit_ \- sorry. I didn't mean that. Well I _did_ but I just-"

"Shut up."

Alois stated simply.

"I...really like you too..."

He mumbled.

"Alois, I know the circumstances that we met under weren't the best, and that it'll take awhile for either of us to fully trust each other, but I really do want to try being with you. I know it's crazy and you can probably do way better but I just can't shake this feeling. There's been one word swimming through my mind lately : _heavenly_. And whenever I think of it it's automatically associated with you.  I can't sit by and pretend that I don't want to be with you. I really do want that. So, are you willing to try?"

He was rambling, fuck. Alois smiled gently at him.

"Yeah, I'd like to try that."

Alois said. _Finally_ , a fresh start. No room for mistakes this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading this hot mess, it's been one hell of a ride, my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests/prompts on Tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
